


wherever love blooms

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, So Does Everyone, TW: Kakashi Hatake's mental state, TW: Mention of Character Death, Therapy, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, tw: mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: The attack of the nine-tailed fox and Obito Uchiha's sudden return weren't easy on anyone. Especially on Minato Namikaze and his former student Kakashi Hatake. Depression and anxiety are only the tip of the eisberg.A road of recovery is laying before them, a few bumps here and there, and maybe they'll find some blooming flowers on their journey.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Shiranui Genma, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Shiranui Genma/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I'm really excited about this, even if I find myself to be a bit anxious. This'll be a long ride on our way to recovery, but I hope you enjoy it!

It was a dark day in November and rain was hitting the windows of the Hokage’s office mercilessly. The storm outside was howling loudly and it sent shivers down Minato Namikaze’s spine from time to time. The fourth Hokage and proud father of a two-year-old son was sitting behind a massive oak desk, bored out of his mind. Scrolls, mission papers and cups of instant ramen were littering the space before him and he wished, not for the first time in his years as the resident Hokage, that he could go out for missions again. Filling out forms couldn’t hold his interest like a good old fight could.

Minato’s blue-eyed gaze wandered back to the rain painting his windows and he caught himself trying to count the drops. With a deep sigh his eyes found the clock on one of his blank office walls and a small smile graced his lips as he noticed that it was nearly time to pick up his son. Thoughts of Naruto were instantly filling his mind. The little boy was a menace on his best days, Minato growing a few grey hairs at the boy’s antics, but he loved him nonetheless. Naruto was a gift, his most precious person in the world and Minato wouldn’t change a thing about him.

A soft knock on his door interrupted Minato’s train of thoughts and he quickly gave up his sloppy posture to look more professional. Fugaku would be proud of him. Minato even tried to comb his messy hair with a hand, but a quiet snicker in one of the corners of the room told him that his attempt had failed. He stuck out his tongue at one of his ANBU – guards, he thought it was Genma’s corner, but a snort was all he got in response. Really, Minato should do something about the lack of respect his guard had for him, but on the other hand his guard was the best of the best. He could endure some amusement about his person if it meant that they were always having his back.

The knock on his door sounded again, this time more urgent and Minato called out a quick, “Come in.” Entering his office was Shikaku Nara, one of Minato’s old classmates and current Jōnin Commander of the village. Shikaku’s brown hair was tied up in his usual ponytail and a cigarette was loosely hanging from one corner of his mouth. What immediately got Minato’s attention was the annoyed look on the other man’s face. The Nara wasn’t irritated easily, which was a good trait to have because shinobis are a pain to handle, so whatever happened had to be a massive kunai in the ass. (Minato mentally said good-bye to his playtime with Naruto.)

Minato waited until Shikaku made himself comfortable in one of his office chairs before carefully asking: “What brings you here?”

To the Hokage’s surprise Shikaku let out a loud groan. The Nara was shaking his head for a few seconds, his ponytail wildly flopping behind him and he took a deep drag of his cigarette. Now, that was a new level of irritation and Minato’s brain was instantly going into overdrive. Millions of possibilities were flying through his head and he had a hard time to keep up with them. What could make one of the best Jōnin in the village this irritated and exhausted?

Was it the old council? Were Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane back in the village? Would they really override his decision of banning them from Konoha? He couldn’t imagine that they were really this foolish, but their decision to stand behind Danzō told him otherwise. It still was a possibility. Or was the problem Danzō himself? Did he come back from the dead to bring even more chaos and catastrophes over the now peaceful village? Minato could see the Shimura having a backup plan, even for his death.

The discovery of ROOT was still heavy on his mind, images of neglected and traumatized children forever burned in his brain. He was glad that so many shinobis of the leaf decided to adopt these children, giving them a chance for a normal life. Well as normal as a life as a shinobi could be. Minato himself was playing with the idea of adopting but his duties as Hokage didn’t even let himself have enough time with Naruto. Taking care of a traumatized child was out of question.

After abandoning all thoughts of Danzō and the council from his mind, his thoughts automatically went in the direction of his son. Did something happen to Naruto? Had Fugaku finally snapped after one of Naruto’s shenanigans? Did he torture his son? Minato shook his head. This was ridiculous. Fugaku found Naruto annoying, yes, but he wouldn’t harm a hair on his own godchild’s head. Sweat was starting to build on Minato’s forehead now and Shikaku let out a snort at the sight of the Hokage’s distressed state.

“Calm down, Minato,” the Nara said, amusement heavy in his voice. “Naruto is fine.”

Minato slumped down in his chair, relief pouring from every cell of his body. Shikaku’s eyes were sparkling, but he didn’t comment on Minato’s over worried behaviour. He knew that his reactions were over the top, but he couldn’t help himself after Kushina’s death two years ago. He nearly lost Naruto that night, too. He had a right to be anxious about losing his kid. It was a perfectly normal parental trait.

“Well, if it isn’t Naruto which brought you here, what is it?”

Shikaku sighed, scratching himself on the back of his neck. “It’s just Hatake giving me a migraine. _Again._ ”

Now it was Minato’s turn to groan. Naturally, he was right with his assumption of the problem being a big kunai in his ass. Kakashi Hatake was a brilliant Jōnin and one of Konoha’s best. The young man was a genius and Minato’s former student, but he was – moody, for a lack of better terms. Kakashi’s attitude changed from arrogant and melancholic to unpredictable in the last two years and it was giving all of them a massive headache.

The attack of the nine-tailed fox and Obito Uchiha’s sudden return wasn’t easy on any of them, but Kakashi took it the hardest. After years of living with the thought of being responsible for the death of _both_ his teammates, Kakashi didn’t knew what to do with himself and his feelings as he saw one of them standing directly in front of him. Alive, breathing and in one piece and Minato couldn’t hold it against the silver-haired man. He had a hard time believing it, too.

“And what did Kakashi do this time?” Minato asked warily, anticipating the worst. Shikaku pinched the bridge of his nose, before answering.

“He just came back from a mission at the Kumo – borders. Apparently, he decided to blow up the warehouse where the missing-nin’s were hiding.”

Minato raised a single eyebrow – sure it wasn’t the secrecy this particular mission requested, but it wasn’t something to lose one’s head over. Shikaku raised a hand, indicating that he wasn’t finished with his story. “He didn’t care in the slightest that he and his two comrades were still in the warehouse when it collapsed all around them.”

Minato’s face went blank and his heart constricted painfully in his chest. He could have lost three shinobi. _He could have lost Kakashi._

Did the silver-haired man really care so little about his own life? What was going on in his head that he endangered the life of his comrades? A tired sigh escaped Minato’s lips. “When was his last meeting with Inoichi?” he asked.

Inoichi Yamanaka had the task of evaluating the mental state of active shinobi, deciding if they were stable enough to go on missions.

“He skipped out on the last two sessions,” Shikaku answered with a grim face and Minato slumped even further down in his chair. Things like this shouldn’t happen. Not anymore, not when Minato had a say in the matter.

“I’ll talk to him.”

Shikaku nodded, but Minato could see in his face that he wanted to say something else. “Out with it,” Minato said firmly. Shikaku squirmed in his seat, studying Minato’s face.

“I-“ he took a deep breath before he continued speaking. “I can’t let him be on the active roster.”

Needless to say, that Minato expected it. “I know. What do you suggest?”

“We can’t take him off of the roster, completely. It would break him, it would destabilize him further,” Shikaku began, Minato nodding along. “We can’t let him go back to ANBU – missions either, he would kill himself. So, I would suggest that we put him on your guard. You’re his former sensei, he actually listens to you. It would be the best decision for all of us.”

Minato was shocked into silence. He wasn’t sure if this was the best decision for all of them, but it definitely was the most logical one. Who was better to have an eye on an unpredictable shinobi than the Hokage himself? Shikaku couldn’t know that it was a bad idea to put the young man in Minato’s proximity.

 _Long, slender fingers gripping white bed sheets. Hot breath against the skin on his neck. Rolling hips and raspy moans_.

Minato’s hands were balling into fists beneath the table, his heart beating faster than normal. He wouldn’t go there. It was a mistake, it happened in the heat of the moment and he would have more control now. He was sure of that. He had to think of his village, of the shinobi he swore to protect. He couldn’t let himself be blinded by his own messy feelings. “Okay,” he sighed eventually, ignoring the curious eyes of his friend.

“Thank you,” Shikaku said. “Kakashi is in the hospital right now if he didn’t flee already. Room 202. Have fun telling him about his new job.”

Before Minato could even do more than blink, Shikaku vanished in a swirl of leaves. “Damn him,” Minato muttered.

Why should he be the one telling Kakashi? Dear Kami, this would end in a mess. A look on the clock reminded him that he still had to pick up Naruto. Minato ran his fingers through his hair, guilty feelings hitting him, because he couldn’t pick up his son, again. It was the third time this week.

“Genma?” a shadow appeared before him, slightly bowing before straightening up again. “Yes?” the youngest of Minato’s guard studied his Hokage and Minato was careful to not show his distressed feelings about having to speak to Kakashi. Genma rolled the poisoned senbon between his white teeth and Minato caught himself staring at full, red lips. Seriously, what was wrong with him? He shouldn’t be ogling his guard, especially not after what happened with Kakashi.

“Could you take care of Naruto, until I come back? I know you’re not a babysitter, but-“ before Minato could end his speech, Genma clicked with his tongue. “No hard feelings here, Hokage. I actually like the little fox.”

Genma winked at him, not waiting for an answer before jumping out of the window. Minato could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. Did Genma just _wink_ at him? He had to shake his head a few times, to get his brain back under control. He stood up slowly, stretching his limbs, only stopping when he heard a few satisfying pops. Maybe he should train more often, before he was getting out of shape. He took his white haori from the back of his chair, nodding at his remaining guards to indicate their departure. He threw one last look out of the window, where the rain was still falling before pulling on a familiar chakra string and teleporting himself to the hospital.

Minato arrived at the entrance of the hospital a few seconds later. He walked through the sterile halls with a leisurely pace, wanting to postpone the moment he had to be alone in a room with Kakashi. The last time the two were alone – no, he wouldn’t think about it. Not now, when he had to have a clear head. It was bad enough that _this night_ was haunting him in his dreams for months now. He ignored the curious looks he got from the nurses on shift, sighing as he came to a halt before the door with the inscription 202. He had the feeling that those numbers were mocking him. Well, no time like the present.

With a deep sigh he opened the door, catching a glimpse of silver hair at the edge of the window before they were vanishing from sight. “Damn it, Kakashi.”, the Hokage groaned. But really, he should have expected it. Kakashi hated hospitals with a passion and he wasn’t the only one avoiding the other. “I’ll take this on alone,” Minato muttered to his guards in the shadows, thinking about possible places where Kakashi could be, at the same time.

Pulling on one of the hundreds of chakra strings all around him, he teleported to the memorial stone, Kakashi’s go to place after a mission. And there he was. Minato’s former student was standing in the pouring rain, hands deep in his pockets and his stance being a round-shouldered slouch. Minato joined Kakashi, not caring about the rain soaking his clothes in seconds. He waited for the other to pay his respects to his father and Rin, knowing how important this was for Kakashi.

Minato’s hair was plastered against his forehead and he was slightly shivering from the cold seeping into his bones, as Kakashi finally looked at him. “What do you want?” the young man asked, his voice raspy like he didn’t use it in a long time.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Minato answered, his blue eyes roaming over Kakashi’s face.

His silver hair was defying gravity even wet, grey eyes looked hollow and dead and the familiar dark mask was clinging to the others face, giving the view on a sharp jawline. Minato couldn’t help but think that Kakashi was still beautiful, even if he looked more dead than alive. There was no reaction to the hint of a smile Minato sent his way and something in him shattered at the sight. No one should look this broken and _lonely_. Guilt hit Minato full force as he thought about the last months, in which he avoided his former student. He could have helped, he could have been there for him, but he decided to be a coward instead. He hoped that it was not too late to apologize for his behaviour, that it was not too late to give Kakashi the help he so obviously needed.

Minato pulled the young Jōnin into his arms, letting out a deep breath as Kakashi didn’t resist. Kakashi’s head was fitting perfectly into the space between Minato’s head and shoulder and his uneven breath hit the skin on Minato’s neck. The blonde man buried his nose in wet silver locks, Kakashi’s familiar scent filling his nostrils and calming his racing heart. They were clinging to each other, former student and sensei, as if their life depended on it. Minato could feel a few tears running down his cheek. The still falling rain was hiding it from the world and he could hear some sniffling at his neck. He let his hands slide slowly up and down over a broad back, waiting for the other to calm down.

Minato didn’t know how long they were standing there, arm in arm, but his shoulders were getting stiff, so he carefully loosened the embrace. Kakashi looked up, his blood-shot eyes drifting over the clearing behind Minato.

“What do you want to talk about?” Kakashi’s voice was cracking, breaking Minato’s heart even more.

“Shikaku came to me today,” Minato began, the young man’s body tensing in his arms, “You’ll no longer work as a Jōnin of this village.”

Kakashi opened his mouth in protest and Minato winced at the implication of his words.

“You’ll become a member of my personal guard. You’ll not skip out on any sessions with Inoichi, otherwise I’m forced to take you off the active roster. No back talk is that clear?”

Kakashi was staring at him, as if he grew another head. Minato could see the gears turning in his head before he finally lost his aggressive posture. “Okay,” Kakashi whispered and Minato let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“I’ll send Genma to you in the morning, with instructions and the roster for the upcoming weeks.”

All Minato got was a weak nod, before the younger man vanished in a swirl of dirty leaves. Minato hoped that Kakashi would accept his help, not wanting to imagine what could happen if he didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kakashi Hatake's mental state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, i don't even know where that came from, but please take care of yourself while reading. Hopefully it will get a bit lighter in next chapters.
> 
>  **TW:** mentions of blood, mention of character death, alcohol abuse, mental breakdowns

_The dim light of the moon was softly shining on tanned skin and his cold hands were gripping white sheets under him. A burning hot, naked body was sliding over his own leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. His grey eyes were following a drop of sweat, which was slowly gliding down the column of a throat. A raspy, broken moan was vibrating through his veins as he licked it away. He could feel hands exploring every inch of skin, rough fingers gripping his hips as a wet tongue licked over the underside of his cock. A lazy murmur – “Kakashi” – and he was desperately looking down, hoping to get lost in the depth of sparkling blue eyes._

_A blur of colors, before brown eyes were staring back at him. His heart constricted painfully in his chest, as he saw the hollow look in them. Purple markings adorning chubby cheeks, red – red – red, dripping from a smiling mouth. “Kakashi.” A voice so gentle, so full of love –_

He woke up, gasping for breath and his hands were tearing apart the sheets covering his shivering body. A tear was spilling from his eye – they eye which was _his_ , not the one he didn’t deserve – and a pounding pain was making itself comfortable in his head. He stared at the ceiling, silently ignoring the falling tears, and trying to feel anything other than the blinding pain. 

What could he feel? The low breeze from his open windows hitting his bare chest. The soft texture of his cotton sheets on his back. Wet tears sliding down his face. The cold metal of a kunai in his hand. 1 – 2 – 3, breathe. 

He didn’t know how much time passed, until he finally could feel all parts of his body again. Until the pounding pain in his head was just a throbbing echo. He let out another deep breath, trying to forget the images of his dream. He slowly sat up, brushing a hand through his sweaty hair and looking out of the window. It was still dark outside and to his relief the moon was hiding behind thick, grey clouds.

Tanned skin was making their way to the forefront of his mind again and Kakashi decided that he definitely needed a drink. 

The sound of hard knocks on wood were startling Kakashi from his place on the floor. One of his naked legs bumped against a forgotten bottle of sake, which went down with a clatter, as he tried sitting up. Kakashi groaned as he opened his eyes at the sound, the rays of sunlight shining through his windows barreling in his head like kunai’s. “Fuck.”, he whispered, burying his face in his hands and nearly vomiting as he smelled his own breath.

The knock sounded again, more insistent this time and Kakashi swayed as he tried to get his hangover body up from the floor. He muttered some colorful curses under his breath as he stumbled his way through the hallway and to his door. He didn’t care in the slightest that he was just wearing his boxers. 

“What?”, he grunted as he opened his door, his headache getting more intensive the more knocking sounded from the wooden texture of his door. Brown eyes sparkled amused at his tone of voice, while unashamedly sizing his half-naked body up from head to toe.

Genma Shiranui was standing across from Kakashi, clad in the usual Jōnin uniform of the village, a sharp senbon between his grinning teeth. “Good morning to you too.”, the Tokubetsu Jōnin grinned and Kakashi wanted to slap the amused expression from the others face. He wasn’t in the mood for jokes, let alone company. He wanted to _be alone_ and maybe indulge himself in another bottle of sake. 

Before Kakashi could tell the other man to get lost, he was already pushed to the side. Genma was making his way in Kakashi’s flat, uninvited, as if he owned that place and didn’t have one single care in the world. Kakashi was seizing in suppressed anger and he desperately tried to reign that feeling in before he did something he would surely regret. But what in Kami’s name, was Shiranui doing here?

And then it suddenly hit him. _”I’ll send Genma to you in the morning, with instructions and the roster for the upcoming weeks.”_ Right, he had a babysitter now. Kakashi slid a hand over his face, grimacing as he felt a sticky substance on his face. Seems like he slept in sake. Already done with the world this early in the morning, he closed the door with a bang, making his way through his messy home and finding Genma standing in the living room. 

The slightly older man had both eyebrows raised, while looking at the mess before him. Empty sake bottles were littering the floor, some sticky puddles here and there and week-old plates with dried on food were standing on every available surface. Genma let out a heavy sigh, before rooting Kakashi on the spot with an unimpressed stare. “Go, take a shower.” Kakashi bristled like a peacock at the command, not in the mood to be ordered around. “Can’t you just give me the roster and go already?”, he asked, his throat burning from dehydration. “No can do, sorry. And now swing your lazy ass under the shower spray. And brush your teeth when you’re at it, you stink.”

Genma’s eyes were flashing dangerously before he abruptly turned around and made himself busy with collecting the bottles. Kakashi watched for a minute, contemplating if it was worth arguing about and if he really wanted to have a fight with Genma. In his current state he wouldn’t even be a challenge for the Tokubetsu Jōnin, and there was also the fact that arguing implicated that Kakashi had to talk and he doesn’t want to do that. Sighing he surrendered, leaving in the direction of the bathroom.

Half an hour later Kakashi was finally clean again, the urge to vomit at his own smell gone. He found Genma in the kitchen. A spotless kitchen. “Wh-what?”, he stuttered in disbelief. Genma turned around, water dripping from his hands as he interrupted washing the dishes. “Don’t look at me like that, Kakashi. Your flat was a mess. I don’t like messes.”, Genma said flatly, “There’s coffee on the table.” Turning around again, indicating that he would continue washing the dishes, Kakashi could only stare. _Why was Genma doing this?_ They weren’t exactly friends, because let’s be honest, Kakashi didn’t have friends, and yet Genma was here swirling through Kakashi’s flat and making it livable again. He could just have dropped off the roster and be gone again, _but he didn’t._ Kakashi took one of the mugs from the counter, the scent of freshly brewed coffee hitting his nostrils. Kami, it smelled like heaven. He didn’t know when the last time was that he had a cup of coffee. To be fair, he actually didn’t know when the last time was that he had something other to drink than alcohol. The coffee tasted divine. 

The Hatake took a seat at his kitchen table, his gaze drifting out through the opened windows and he asked himself when he stopped caring. About his flat, his body, his health – everything. He didn’t know. As he thought about his living arrangements shame began flooding his cells. He could hear the washing machine and he never was more embarrassed in his life. He didn’t want to imagine what Genma found as he cleaned up the rooms. He was a grown man, damn it. He should be able to take care of himself, it wasn’t so hard. 

The scratching sound of a chair sliding over linoleum startled Kakashi from his thoughts. Slowly he looked up, expecting to get scolded about his bad living habits, but nothing came. Genma was just sitting across from him, calmly drinking his own coffee and clicking with his senbon on the table. He took a bunch of papers from a pocket in his vest, nodding to them as he lay them on the table. “The roster. You’ll work mainly with me and Raidou.” With lightly trembling fingers, _couldn’t his hangover be gone already_ , he took a hold of the papers, looking over them and nodding once. 

Genma cleared his throat, Kakashi knowing instantly that there was a lecture about to come. He should have known that the silence was too good to be true. “Let me make a few things clear, Hatake. No suicide missions. You’ll do, without questions, what Raidou, I or the Hokage are telling you. No arguing or one of your snappish comments. _I’ll not die just because you don’t have your shit together._ You’ll begin, from this day on, to take care of yourself again. You’ll shower, you’ll wash your uniform and you’ll eat three meals a day. Or so help me god, I’ll feed you like a baby. You’re guarding the Hokage now, the most important person in the village and you need strength for that. Do you understand or should I spell it out for the thick brain of yours?”

Kakashi stared at the other man, mentally bristling that Genma dared to speak in such a tone with him. Not even Minato was daring to speak like that. He could feel his defenses getting up, a sarcastic comment already on his tongue, but then he paused – wasn’t Genma right? How could he protect the Hokage if he wasn’t strong enough to get up in the morning? How could he stand before Minato with a massive hangover, bloodshot eyes and dirty clothes? _His Sensei would be so disappointed._ And didn’t Minato said yesterday, that Kakashi will lose his position as a shinobi of the village if he didn’t get his shit together? Kakashi knew that after the little stunt he pulled on his last mission he should already have left the active roster. He could be glad that he wasn’t locked in in the hospital, Inoichi probing in his mind like the bastard he was. 

It was his last chance, he knew that, and Kakashi decided that he would cling to it with all the strength that was left in him. “Okay.”, he whispered, his gaze drifting out of the window again. Before he could lose himself in his mind again, a warm hand on his arm disrupted his train of thoughts. Genma was smiling at him, his eyes sparkling with warmth. “Good. Now let’s head out and search for something to eat. There’s nothing in your fridge, which hasn’t legs already.” Kakashi followed the other man out without question.

It was night again, no moon in sight on the dark sky. The banging sound of carelessly closed kitchen cabinet doors was ringing through the silence of Kakashi’s flat. The silver-haired man was furiously searching for his hidden stash of sake bottles, the need for a drink too much after yet another nightmare about Rin. _Rin, Rin, Rin_ was a mantra in his hazy mind and he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. He tried washing the blood from his hands, but it just wouldn’t go off. Red was splattered over his hands, a stark contrast to his porcelain white skin and a sob left his throat as he looked at them. 

Kakashi was breaking down on the kitchen floor, the thought of a drink forgotten, as he cried in his arms. He drew his knees up to his chest, silent cries leaving his mouth as he rocked back and forth. Why couldn’t he stop as he saw Rin standing before him? The chirping of a thousand birds was ringing in his ears, interrupted by Rin’s voice – _“Kakashi”_ – and another round of sobs rippled through his chest. The young man cried and cried and cried, closing his eyes while tears were still falling. He didn’t hear the soft footsteps coming his way. “Oh, Bakashi.”, a soft murmur was heard over Kakashi’s sobs, and Kakashi felt warm arms encircling his body. There was the feeling of floating as he was lifted up and then there were soft cotton sheets under his body, instead of the hard linoleum from his kitchen floor. 

Someone tucked him in bed, brushing tears from his cheek with a thumb, but Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to look who it was. He was tired, _so tired_ , and all he wanted was to go back to sleep, hopefully without nightmares. But he knew that was a lost cause. Another sob and he could feel a soft pressure on his forehead. It felt like warm, chapped lips and a shiver ran down Kakashi’s spine. He fell asleep before the other person even left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, Obito liked Kakashi. But just a teeny-tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito is my little cinnamon-roll and I'll protect him at all costs. 
> 
> **Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful winter day, not one cloud in sight. It was like the storm, which raged over Konoha in the last days, didn’t even happen and the soft winter-sun was shining on Obito’s face. Warmth was slowly filling every cell of his body and he felt just so - _content_. Obito could hear the bustle of the village, the place he loved most in the world slowly waking up, and the only other sound reaching his ears was his aunt Mikoto’s even breathing pattern. The two Uchiha’s were sitting in Mikoto’s garden, both of them cross-legged and a naked cherry tree above their heads. He had his eyes closed, trying to calm his racing mind but like every day it was easier said than done. He was glad that Mikoto wouldn’t hold it against him. She never did. 

The black-haired man tried to balance out his own breathing, in the way Mikoto taught him two years ago. Breathe in – 1, 2, 3 – breathe out. He repeated his task, but images from the last few years were still flooding his mind. _Kakashi’s blood – red hand, darkness – darkness – darkness – so much nothing, red dripping from Kushina’s full lips._ STOP. Obito screamed at his own mind, his breathing going faster. He felt a hand on his thigh, the gentle touch grounding him on earth. He tried to think back to the time when Mikoto first talked to him about meditation. “You have to concentrate on other things. Fill your mind with details, not from your experiences in the past, but from experiences you have right at this moment. It’ll help you calm your mind.”

And so Obito did, he practiced it for weeks and he had reached a point, where this little exercise was as easy as throwing Kunai’s. He listened to the blurred voices in the distant, trying to make out different people. He focused on the rays of sunshine on his skin – the places where they met his face, his hands, his shoulders – before trying to pull the warmth inside his body. It always drove out the ever-present coldness in his bones. 

Obito hated the cold. It reminded him of lonely nights in a cave, somewhere far away from the place he called home. It reminded him of pain and hurt and anger, and most of all it reminded him of the fear of not seeing his loved ones again. The coldness was the reason he never slept alone in a bed, not anymore, not since he found a place in Mikoto’s home. He swore to himself to never be alone again, and to never let anyone else be alone again. He would make sure of it. His brain drifted back to the previous evening, thoughts of loneliness instantly making him think of Kakashi. 

It broke Obito’s heart again just to remember how young and little his old friend had looked, while he was lying on his kitchen floor, teardrops falling down over sharp cheekbones and his raspy voice saying only one thing - _I’m sorry_. He could feel his own eyes beginning to burn, but he blinked the tears away. He had made a decision yesterday – he would try to speak to Kakashi, not caring if the Hatake would flee again, like the times two years ago, as Obito was finally himself again. But he had to tell Kakashi that he didn’t hold Rin’s death against him, that it wasn’t Kakashi’s fault and that he had to stop destroying himself. Obito needed him, Minato needed him – the village needed Kakashi, and Obito would do everything to make Kakashi realize that. Obito was nothing, but a stubborn little bastard and he would hold on to the promise he made to himself. 

With a sigh Obito remembered that he should be meditating and he closed his eyes again. Breathe in – 1,2,3 – breathe out.

“You’re getting better.”, Mikoto’s soft voice startled Obito from his meditative state and slowly he opened his eyes. He wasn’t sure how much time he spent in this trance-like state, but it never happened before, that he ended a session _after_ Mikoto. A smile played on his lips at his victory and Mikoto ruffled his unruly hair. Obito drank the affection in, not an ounce of shame in himself, for basking in his aunt’s affection. He was grateful for the fact that Mikoto and Fugaku took him in after Minato loosened the seal on his heart. They never had a good relationship as Obito was a kid, the ever black sheep of the clan. Back then, Fugaku was the stern clan-head and Mikoto the silent wife at his side, not once speaking up to her husband. Obito never asked what happened, to afraid of stepping over boundaries. But something had changed as Obito was held captive by his crazy ancestor and he was glad to see that it was a _positive_ transformation.

Mikoto was clan-head now and Obito was sure, that nothing better could have ever happened to the clan. His aunt took not an ounce of the shit the elders produced on a daily basis and he even saw her spitting on their feet sometime ago. Needless to say, that he was never more impressed in his life. His aunt took care of the clan, she visited the elderly regularly, spoke to overwhelmed mothers and played with the children. There was also the fact that she didn’t even blink, as Minato asked her two years ago to take care of Obito. She had just grabbed his hand with her smaller one, pulling him along through the compound and smothering him with affection. She was like the mother Obito never had the pleasure of having and he loved her for it. 

And Fugaku – well, to Obito’s immense surprise the stern man was the Hokage’s advisor. As Minato first told him about it, he thought the man was cracking a joke, but he obviously wasn’t. And it seemed like Fugaku was making a really good job. Not once, on his trips through the village, did Obito hear someone complaining. Maybe it had something to do with the fact, that Fugaku helped Minato to kill Danzo, but Obito liked to think that it wasn’t just that. Fugaku was surprisingly thoughtful and his decisions benefitted the whole of the village, not just the Uchiha – Clan. It was thanks to Fugaku that shinobi from other clans could join the police force now and that more members of the Uchiha were working in the tower. It was something Obito only ever had dreamt about and to see it happening right before his own eyes was an awesome experience. Konoha was becoming a village which everyone could be proud of and he was glad that he could call it his home again. Even if he once tried to destroy it. (But he wouldn’t go there, not yet, not when he just finished his meditation and was finally calm again.)

Mikoto clapped, loudly, and brought Obito back from his thoughts. “Breakfast?”, she smiled, one of the genuine ones which always filled Obito’s heart with such love, and together they made their way back in the house. After washing their hands and changing into comfortable clothes they met up in the kitchen to prepare a meal together. It was one of Obito’s favorite activities. They always chatted while cooking and he loved to hear the little tales Mikoto told him. Sometimes it were some long forgotten stories about mythical creatures, and other times it were just some little snippets out of her life. Obito treasured every story he heard, storing them in a little corner of his mind. 

He just finished cutting some fruit as little hands were suddenly clinging to his shoulders and a little monkey was climbing their way up his back. “bito-nii!”, a young voice chirped happily in his ear. Obito grinned, brightly, as he pulled two-year-old Sasuke Uchiha headfirst over his shoulder in his lap. The young boy shrieked and let out a fit of giggles as Obito tickled his sides. Oh, how Obito loved his little cousin. He pinched Sasuke’s chubby cheeks, the young boy pouting at his actions. “Sorry, Sasuke. You’re just too cute.” A small smile tugged at the corners of Sasuke’s mouth, before he stole a piece of apple and made himself comfortable on Obito’s legs. Mikoto threw them a soft smile and both adults listened intently as little Sasuke dived into a story about the dream he had that night. Most of his words were still utter nonsense, but both of them let the boy babble, knowing that he enjoyed it to have his mother and his cousin for himself. 

Breakfast was a calm affair, with Fugaku already gone to the tower and Itachi already in the academy. Obito’s other cousin Shisui, which too was practically adopted in the little family, was still out on a mission. Obito made a mental note to ask Minato about their whereabouts. “s Naruto comin’ t’day?”, Sasuke asked around a mouthful of food, wincing as he got a stern look from his mother. “Do not speak with your mouth full, Sasuke. And yes, he should be here any minute now.” As if summoned by Mikoto’s words, a little ball of sunshine swept into the kitchen, laughing loudly and showing white teeth and – was that an actual frog on his blonde head?

An exhausted looking Minato was trailing in the kitchen, his shoulders slumped as he let himself fall into one of the empty kitchen chairs. He looked like he just fought the whole of Kumogakure single-handedly and Mikoto threw him a pitiful look. “Coffee?”, Obito asked, trying to suppress a snicker as he picked some cereals out of his old sensei’s blonde locks. “Yes, please.”, the Hokage whined, while his son was excitedly telling Sasuke a story about - _whatever_. To be fair, it wasn’t an easy feat to understand Naruto. The kid had a tendency to jump from one story to the next in the span of a sentence, and Obito would need a second cup of coffee to be able to keep up with the boy. 

Obito put a steaming cup of coffee in front of Minato and he watched amused as the blonde man closed his eyes for a moment. Naruto was jumping up and down, the frog currently sitting on his head not looking amused in the slightest. Minato muttered some apologies, before sending the frog back to where it came from. Needless to say, that Naruto’s eyes instantly began to fill with tears. “Dad!”, the little boy whined and Obito flinched at his tone of voice, “He’s my friend, give him back!”. Minato brushed a hand through his messy hair, pinning his son in place with just a look. “Naruto, we talked about this-“, Naruto was stomping his foot on the floor trying to look intimidating and Obito giggled behind his hand, “GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE –“, the little boy yelled and Obito decided to intervene, before Minato lost his marbles. “Say Naruto,”, blue eyes were focusing on his face, “you want to pick up some ramen later?”. Blue eyes began to shine, a little fist going up into the air, as if it was Naruto’s plan all along to get someone to buy him some ramen. “Yes, yes, yes! ‘bito da best!”, Naruto chanted, before his little hands grabbed Sasuke and both boys were vanishing in Sasuke’s room. Minato slumped down in his chair, sending Obito a grateful smile. His heart skipped a beat, before guilt hit him yet again as he saw the lost look on his sensei’s face. Obito would never understand how the older man could just forgive him. Obito – he – he killed his wife, the love of his life and Minato never even screamed at him. 

_”You weren’t yourself, Obito. You were driven by hatred, by fear – as long you don’t lose yourself to the darkness again, I’ll never hold anything against you.”_

Minato was the most selfless man Obito ever met and he wasn’t sure if Obito himself could do it. He thought about it, was painting the possibility in his mind of someone killing _him_ and Obito knew that he wouldn’t forgive. “Thank you, Obito.”, Minato said, bringing Obito back from his negative train of thoughts. “No problem, sensei.”, he smiled. “Will you pick up Naruto tonight?”, Mikoto asked, while collecting the dishes, “Not that I have anything against your guard, mind you, but the next time Genma is coming through one of _my windows_ I’ll not just cut his hair.” A sinister smile was adorning her full lips and both men shuddered. “I have a meeting with the council tonight, so one of them has to pick him up.” Minato looked tired at his own answer, and Obito just wanted to give the poor man a well-deserved hug. It couldn’t be easy to be a single dad and the Hokage at the same time. One of those things would always lose out and Obito wouldn’t want to switch places with his old sensei. Mikoto opened her mouth, as if to say something, but Minato hold up a hand, indicating that he wasn’t finished. “I’ll talk to Genma about the necessity of doors.” Satisfied with Minato’s answer, Mikoto went back to her dishes. “What are you up to today, Obito?”. Minato’s smile send a shiver down Obito’s spine and he shrugged his shoulders to play it cool. “I wanted to train a bit. I talked to Inoichi after our last session and he said that I’ll be good to join the active roster again in a few weeks.” Obito was quite proud of himself after Inoichi talked to him about joining the forces again and he could see that Minato was too. The blonde Hokage sent him an encouraging smile, before saying good-bye to Mikoto and the boys. He vanished in a bright flash.

It was dark outside as Obito was sitting in his usual tree, directly in front of Kakashi’s apartment building. His back was leaning against the rough bark of the tree, his legs dangling in the air. He activated his Sharingan, watching his old friend from his perfectly hidden spot. God, but he was pitiful. Kakashi just came back a few minutes ago, still looking like shit, and a hint of worry was making itself known as he saw Kakashi’s trembling hands. Obito let out a heavy sigh. He should have done something sooner. But Obito doesn’t know shit about alcohol or addiction and maybe he should have stolen the hidden stack of sake way sooner. 

Obito looked up again, deciding that it wouldn’t do much to dwell on his past decisions – the main thing was that he was doing something now – and he nearly choked on his spit as he saw that Kakashi was undressing himself. Directly in front of the window, where Obito could see every inch of newly freed skin. Fuck, _Kakashi was beautiful._ Obito always thought so, even as they were teenagers and constantly at each other’s throats, but to see the other man half-naked, porcelain skin on display was something different. The sight was going straight to Obito’s groin and he could feel himself coming to life. God damn, he will not sit here with a hard one, while watching his friend get undressed. _They weren’t even friends anymore._ (And Obito was sure that friends didn’t watch their other friend get naked. He sure was a creep.) He allowed himself one last look – broad shoulders, long legs, dimples on the small of his back – before activating his mangekyou and vanishing from sight. 

The house was dark as he came home, the other members of the family already gone to bed. Obito decided to take a shower, the need to cool himself down after seeing Kakashi naked too big to ignore. He undressed quickly, pointedly not looking in the mirror. Hot water was cascading over his body, relaxing his stiff muscles. He took his sweet time, while washing himself, his hands lingering on certain parts of his body. What was Kakashi doing at the moment? Was he taking a shower, too? Images of Kakashi sliding his hands down over chiseled abs and smooth skin were filling Obito’s head, and his fingers automatically curled around his own cock. He stroked himself lazily, indulging himself in fantasies of him licking water droplets from Kakashi’s neck, of Kakashi riding his cock with graceful, fluid movements. Obito stroked faster now, a tingle in his veins alerting him of his nearing climax. 

It was a shame that Kakashi wore his mask even in Obito’s daydreams, but the thought of his naked body was enough. Obito came with silent cry of Kakashi’s name on his lips. The water cleaned up the remnants of his sin and again Obito thought of the silver-haired man. Not in a sexual way, more in a what-should-I-do kind of way. He shook his head, too tired to form any more coherent thoughts on the matter. Tomorrow was another day. Another day in the village he loved and another day to set his Kakashi-rescue-plan in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tries to relax & Obito is seizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this little chapter! 
> 
> Thank you, [adolescentlycan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescentlycan), for beta-reading!

Sweet Kami and the heaven’s above, Kakashi was tired. _So fucking tired._ To his own surprise he wasn’t tired from his obvious depression or from the guilt that was eating on his heart on a daily basis. He was tired from physical exhaustion. 

He couldn’t remember the last time his muscles had burned like this and he seriously forgot how taxing it was to train with fellow ANBU members. He forgot how they always seemed to push harder, how they always tried to kick each other over the cliff – 

And he never thought that it could be this exhausting to stand in the shadows all day, like he’d done for the last week.

He wanted a warm shower, now. 

Currently, Kakashi was laying on training ground five. Strands of grass tickled his bare arms; his muscles were stiff and he was panting for much - needed breath. It was his day off, but his babysitter didn’t seem to understand the word _off_.

Genma had been drilling him for several hours now, challenging him to climb new highs and Kakashi was practicing the jutsus which he copied with his – Obito’s – sharingan over the years. He had never used them, maybe because of his own arrogance or because he couldn’t care less in the past. 

He didn’t want to think about the reason _why_ he couldn’t care less.

Genma and he had a serious argument about Kakashi’s ‘predictable fighting style’ over breakfast (the Tokubetsu jōnin insisted on having a meal together every day, probably to make sure that Kakashi really ate something) and it ended with Kakashi giving in. 

Deep down he knew that Genma had a point. He couldn’t always depend on using his Chidori. Not just because every Shinobi in the elemental nations knew this particular jutsu, but also because it wasn’t good for his health. 

It reminded him too much of Rin, of his failings, and it caused him to have a breakdown every time he used it. He couldn’t risk the chance of crying his eyes out while the Hokage was in danger. _It was his last chance._ And sadly, he hadn’t trained enough in the last years and it was hard to keep up again. 

Kakashi’s breath evened out, luckily, and he slowly sat up to take a look at his training partner. Genma was sitting across from him, relaxed and with his senbon rolling between his teeth, and Kakashi nearly let out a quiet laugh – the other man looked like a drowned rat.

He had hit him with his water-dragon-jutsu, ending their spar with a wet bang. But contrary to Kakashi himself, the brown-haired man looked like he could go again, and Kakashi asked himself, when in Kami’s name his stamina had gone down the drain. 

At least he didn’t need to use the sharingan. The little things.

“You wanna go again?” Genma asked, a cocky grin taking its place on his face. 

Kakashi threw him a dead-panned look. “Hilarious.” he muttered, while slowly standing up.

He stretched his stiff exhausted limbs and ignored Genma’s eyes on his stomach as his shirt rode up. “I’m going home. I need a shower.” He turned around, thoughts of hot water and his very comfy bed filling his mind as Genma’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Kakashi flinched at the touch on his rigid muscles. 

“I could help you relax, you know? Could help you with relaxing your muscles, make you think of other things or nothing at all.”

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow – did Genma meant what Kakashi was thinking he meant? “Erm –“ Kakashi was at a loss for words. Sure, he’d gotten invitations for sex before, but normally he just ignored them. There weren’t many people he found attractive. To be honest there were just two until now. And he never trusted anyone enough to actually let them see him when he was vulnerable.

And he wouldn’t think of these two people he trusted enough. Not now. 

His eye roamed over the man before him and he took in Genma’s sharp facial features, his full lips and his muscled body. The other man wasn’t as tall as him, but he was broader and the sight of his defined biceps made Kakashi’s lips go dry.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he nodded. “Okay.”

Genma’s bright, blinding grin could light a forest on fire.

Kakashi was at his wits’ end. He and Genma were standing in his dark hallway, both having lost their sandals already. He was staring at the long-haired man, hoping for a bit of guidance in this situation because he never experienced this before. 

He wasn’t a man who was sexually active. Not since - _not since that night_ \- and before that? Well, it wasn’t something he was particularly proud of. Genma smiled, cockily crooking a finger to indicate that Kakashi should come nearer. 

One step – two steps – 

Genma sighed, grabbed a handful of Kakashi’s shirt, and pulled him against his chest. “Hey.” the Tokubetsu Jōnin murmured, “It’s just a way to relax. No strings or feelings attached. If you changed your mind, that’s okay. Just say something.”

Kakashi stared at the man who was only a few millimeters apart from him and he counted the freckles on Genma’s nose. Did he want this? Would it actually help him relax? What about – no, he wouldn’t think about them. 

Fuck it.

He laid a hand on Genma’s neck, pulling the other’s face even nearer and then their lips were pressed together. Genma’s lips were dry, like his own, and a bit chapped but they felt heavenly. The feel of those lips on his switched something inside him and the next thing Kakashi knew was that he had the other man pinned against the wall and his tongue was exploring Genma’s mouth.

One of Kakashi’s thighs was making its way between Genma’s legs and the other Jōnin let out a loud moan as he grinded down. They were still kissing while Genma basically rode Kakashi’s thigh and the heat between them was overwhelming.

They separated after a few minutes, Kakashi leaving kisses all over the other’s neck as the brown-haired man muttered: “Shower. We need a shower.”

Kakashi only let out a humming sound, too far gone in his mind to care about the sweat and dirt that was clinging to their bodies. Genma tugged on a stand of Kakashi’s hair, the pain on his scalp making Kakashi aware of his surroundings again.

“Take us to your fucking shower. _Now._ ” Genma ordered before he put his arms around Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi lifted him up, his hands gripping muscled thighs and then they were making their way to his bathroom. 

Clothes were carelessly thrown away between messy kisses, and the steam of hot water was slowly filling the small room. Hot water was cascading down over lean muscles and they kissed again before Genma lowered himself on his knees. 

Genma slowly licked one long stripe over the underside of Kakashi’s dick, making him moan and –

Kakashi must have had a blackout, because the next thing he really noticed was his panting breath after he reached his first climax in over a year of abstinence. “Sorry.” he whispered blushing, but Genma just winked at him.

“All good, I had my fun.”

A look down the other’s body told Kakashi that the other man indeed had reached his goal too. Genma smiled at him, giving him a short peck on the lips before they took turns showering. Kakashi had to say that he was indeed more relaxed. Maybe he should ask the other man if they could repeat this? But he didn’t want to sound clingy, and there was also the thought of him – 

A slap on his ass startled him from his down-spiraling thoughts. “Don’t destroy my achievement,” Genma muttered darkly. Kakashi rolled his eyes but finished his shower quickly after that. They decided to cook something together, and Genma’s unimportant chatter filled Kakashi’s kitchen. And for the first time in a long while Kakashi had the feeling of being normal. He could get used to this.

___

Obito was seizing. He’d just watched Genma leaving Kakashi’s flat, a light spring in his every step. Pure rage filled every pore of Obito’s scarred body and he had to remind himself that Kakashi wasn’t his. He never was. And if Kakashi wanted to have sex with someone, it was in his right to do so. 

Obito took some long, deep breaths to calm himself. The anger was slowly draining out of him and he could feel hot tears on his cheeks. Well, wasn’t he pathetic. He let out a quiet chuckle, his own misery amusing him to no end. It seemed like luck and happiness would never be on his side.

Obito decided to leave his hiding spot in the tree, but where should he go? He didn’t want to go back home with tear-stained cheeks and sobbing. Mikoto would ask too many questions, he wasn’t ready to answer just yet. Who else was there who wouldn’t have a problem with his company? Ah – Minato.

He activated his mangekyou and a few seconds later he was standing in Minato’s living room. The Hokage didn’t even blink as his old student suddenly appeared in his home. The blonde man was lying on his couch with a scroll in his hand and looking exhausted. Obito felt bad for intruding.

“Sorry sensei, I –“ Obito paused, a sob rippling through his throat. Minato was on his feet in an instant, the scroll carelessly landing on the floor between them. The older man pulled Obito in his arms and the familiar scent of cinnamon, sun, and something so – Minato – was filling his nostrils. The Uchiha cried even harder. 

Minato hugged him tighter then, the pressure of his arms grounding Obito on earth. He had missed this. Minato’s hugs always calmed him down as a kid and even as a teenager. There were many nights in that fucking cave where he just dreamt about Minato’s hugs and the comfort they brought him.

Obito cried for some time, Minato holding him through it, and slowly his sobs gave out. His old sensei pulled him on the couch, his arms still encircling the younger Uchiha. Obito nestled himself on Minato’s lap, his ear coming to a rest above the other’s heart. He felt like a kid again, and it reminded him of all the times he did exactly this as they were still Team 7, and the familiar position eased something inside him.

“Talk to me, Obito.” Minato said, one of his hands brushing through Obito’s messy hair. 

“I –“ Obito had to take some deep breaths before he could talk again. “It’s childish.”

Minato hummed, not saying anything.

“I love him, Sensei. I really, really love him and he –“ The comfort of Minato brushing his fingers through his hair was still there “I saw him with another man.”

It was silent between them for a long time, and Obito just enjoyed the feeling of Minato’s hands on him. 

“Did you talk to him?” his sensei asked finally and Obito winced. Minato let out a sigh. “Maybe you should do that, mh?” Obito just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

He knew that he should talk to Kakashi, that he should finally take the first step back to the friendship they shared, but – it was hard. And even if he had a plan how to get in contact with the other man again, bravery wasn’t his strong suit. What if Kakashi wouldn’t want anything to do with him? 

“He loved you too.” Minato suddenly said, startling Obito into a straight position with his words.

“What?”

Minato just smiled, a sad look in his sky-blue eyes. “He loved you, back then. He told me after –“ The blonde man swallowed loudly “After we thought, that you were no longer with us.”

Obito just stared at the man underneath him, a bit dumbfounded. Kakashi actually was in love with him? He always thought that Kakashi _was in love with Sensei_. Well, it seemed like he was wrong. Minato took one of his hands in his and gave Obito a serious look.

“I’m sure that he never stopped loving you. But, Obito, you have to talk to him. This – whatever this actually is – can’t go on forever. You’re both hurting.”

Like always, Obito knew that Minato was right. He had seen Kakashi’s mental state, how the other man was slowly losing himself, and it wouldn’t do to just help him from the shadows. He had to be there for him. He wanted to be there for him, and he should finally end this farce. 

“Can you tell me when his next day off is?”

Minato gave him a blinding smile. “He has another day off in two days.”

Obito nodded, determination taking over his features. He was standing up, finally calm enough to make his way home. 

“Oh, Obito?”

“Yes?” Obito threw a questioning glance Minato’s way, who was still laying on his couch. 

“You don’t have to worry about Genma. He doesn’t have the day off.”

Obito blushed while his sensei let out a loud laugh. With a swirl and a flashing red eye he left Minato’s home. His sensei was an ass.


End file.
